


Bad Romance

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Bad Romance

    To było piękne, letnie popołudnie. Choć zdawać by się mogło, że o tej porze roku każdy dzień przypomina poprzedni, to jednak tym razem Ichigo miał wrażenie, że ten jest naprawdę wyjątkowy. Z nostalgicznym uśmiechem na ustach chłopak przypatrywał się połyskującym między koronami drzew promykami słońca, wsłuchiwał się w szum liści kołysanych przez wiatr i wdychał głęboko do nozdrzy świeże, leśne powietrze.   
    A wszystko to w przerwach między uciekaniem przed zabójczym cero jego chłopaka, Grimmjowa.  
–    Pokaż mi tę swoją zapchloną mordę, Ichigo!- usłyszał donośny wrzask roznoszący się jakieś kilka metrów za nim.  
    Ichigo cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, zaczynając się poważnie irytować. Oparłszy dłoń o pień drzewa, pod którym usiadł, by chwilę odpocząć, podniósł się z ziemi i ścisnął w dłoniach swoją katanę.  
–    Zaczekaj, Grimmjow, chyba możemy jeszcze dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia, prawda?!- krzyknął.  
–    Do niczego nie będziemy dochodzić, ty wredny sukinsynie!- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Wyłaź stamtąd i zmierz się ze mną jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną, cholerny tchórzu!  
    Krótko po tych słowach Ichigo usłyszał znajomy dźwięk wystrzeliwanego cero. Pospiesznie zrobił unik, w ostatniej chwili odskakując na prawo – ogromny czerwony pocisk rozprzestrzenił się w miejscu, w którym dopiero co stał.  
–    Cholera, Grimmjow, uspokój się, bo naprawdę mnie zabijesz!- wrzasnął rozwścieczony Kurosaki.  
–    Do tego właśnie dążę, ty...!  
–    Getsuga Tenshou!- Ichigo zamachnął się swoją kataną w kierunku biegnącego ku niemu Grimmjowowi. Błękitnowłosy Arrancar uniósł ręce na wysokość klatki piersiowej, krzyżując je ze sobą. Sparował atak i znów ruszył na Kurosakiego.  
    Ichigo zaklął cicho w myślach i znów ruszył biegiem w przeciwnym kierunku, jak najdalej od rozwścieczonego ukochanego. Wciąż nie mógł nastawić się na walkę, sądził bowiem, że on i Grimmjow już od dawna mają to za sobą, w końcu odkąd zostali parą, powinni zachowywać się bardziej jak zakochani – nawet jeżeli żaden z nich nie do końca pojmował, jak to robić.  
–    O co się tak wściekasz, Grimmjow?!- krzyknął Ichigo, znów odskakując na bok, by uniknąć kolejnego ataku. Niestety, Vasto Lorde zdążył już go dogonić i teraz natarł na niego własną kataną. Kurosakiemu ledwie udało się zablokować cięcie, wymierzone prosto w jego głowę.  
–    O co się wściekam, pytasz?!- zawarczał niczym dzikie zwierze, przysuwając twarz bliżej Ichigo. Ich złączone miecze zadźwięczały głośno, na ziemię posypały się iskry spowodowane silnym tarciem.- Już ty dobrze wiesz, o co się wściekam, dupku!  
–    No właśnie nie mam pojęcia!- krzyknął Ichigo.- Oświeć mnie, do cholery!  
–    Haaa!- Grimmjow odsunął się o krok i zamachnął kataną, tym razem próbując odciąć Kurosakiemu rękę. Pomarańczowowłosy ledwie uniknął ciosu, szybko odwracając się bokiem do swojego chłopaka.- Zamorduję cię, ty cholerny durniu!  
–    To akurat już wiem, widzę po twoich staraniach!- warknął Ichigo, odparowując kolejny cios i przechodząc szybko do kontrataku.- Chodzi o Ishidę?! O to, że poszedłem z nim na zakupy?! Daj spokój, spotkałem go przypadkowo, akurat szliśmy w tym samym kierunku...!  
–    Ha?! O czym ty gadasz?- wrzasnął Grimmjow, wyprowadzając kolejne szybkie cięcie. Tym razem udało mu się czubkiem swej katany musnąć prawe przedramię Ichigo.- Myślisz, że to nędzne stworzenie na wymarciu w ogóle mnie interesuje?! Mam go gdzieś!  
–    No to o co się tak wkurzasz?!- Nie rozumiał Kurosaki.- Co znowu jest nie tak?!  
–    Jak to co jest nie tak?!- wrzasnął Grimmjow, a następnie otworzył szeroko usta, szykując się do kolejnego ataku.- Cero!  
–    Getsuga Tenshou!  
    Zderzenie się obu niewiarygodnych sił odrzuciło zarówno Grimmjowa jak i Ichigo, jednocześnie przewalając najbliżej rosnące drzewa. Kurosaki cieszył się, że udało mu się zaciągnąć błękitnowłosego w to miejsce, bo gdyby mieli walczyć w mieście, z całą pewnością roznieśliby w pył przynajmniej kilka dzielnic.  
    Obaj stali naprzeciwko siebie w odległości kilku metrów, dysząc i patrząc na siebie spod byka. Grimmjow nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie krył swojej wściekłości, szczerząc zaciekle zęby niczym dzika pantera – którą, jakby nie patrzeć, był – zaś Ichigo starał się jakoś opanować sytuację.  
–    To powiesz w końcu... o co ci chodzi?- wydyszał.  
–    Tsk.- Grimmjow pochylił się lekko, szykując do kolejnego ataku.  
–    Cholera, Grimmjow, mów w końcu, co jest nie tak, bo cię zamorduję, ty dupku!  
–    Aa, dobra, powiem ci co jest nie tak!- krzyknął Arrancar, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści swojej katany.- Ulquiorra...  
–    Ulquiorra?- powtórzył z zaskoczeniem Ichigo.  
–    Taa, Ulquiorra! Co, myślałeś, że się nie dowiem, tak?  
–    Ale... o czym?- bąknął Kurosaki, na moment zapominając o skupieniu w trakcie walki.  
–    Walczyłeś z nim, do cholery!  
–    No... no tak, walczyłem, ale co to niby ma za znaczenie?!- nie rozumiał pomarańczowowłosy.- Rozumiem, że jesteście w jednej drużynie, no ale nie zabiłem go przecież, przeciwnie, to on... o-on dał mi baty – dodał nieco ciszej, rumieniąc się ze złości.  
–    I tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?!- warknął Grimmjow.- Walczysz sobie w najlepsze z Ulquiorrą, ale kiedy JA chcę z tobą walczyć, to mi odmawiasz?!  
–    Co?!- Ichigo wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.- No przecież jesteśmy razem, nie?! Po kiego grzyba chcesz ze mną walczyć, dupku?! Zakochani nie próbują się zabić, do jasnej cholery!  
–    Stul dziób, ty przeklęty draniu!- wrzasnął Grimmjow, rzucając się na niego z przeciągłym krzykiem, po raz kolejny zamachując się na niego mieczem.   
    Ichigo zareagował nieco zbyt późno i po raz kolejny został trafiony, tym razem w lewy bok. Stęknął z bólu, pospiesznie odskakując do tyłu i powstrzymując kolejny atak. Grimmjow nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu odpocząć. Używając sonido, nagle znalazł się tuż za nim i szybko zamachnął się nogą, kopiąc chłopaka w plecy. Kurosaki krzyknął z bólu, szybując w powietrzu kilka dobrych sekund, dopóki w końcu uderzył w pień drzewa.  
    Z głuchym jękiem osunął się na ziemię, wypuszczając katanę z dłoni. Podniósł się na rękach, zakaszlał głośno, i już wyciągnął dłoń po swój miecz, kiedy nagle Grimmjow zjawił się tuż przed nim. Chwyciwszy go za gardło, uniósł wysoko w górę, patrząc na niego ze złością.  
–    Puść, ty... cholerny... dupku...!- wykrztusił z siebie Ichigo, próbując oswobodzić się z żelaznego uścisku błękitnowłosego.  
–    Przeproś mnie – zażądał Grimmjow.  
–    Niby... za co...?  
–    Jak to za co?- syknął Grimmjow.- Skoro tak bardzo lubisz walczyć z Ulqiorrą, to może to jemu zaproponujesz bycie razem, hę?!  
–    Tsk!- Ichigo szybkim ruchem wbił stopę w krocze Grimmjowa, co skutkowało uwolnieniem się z uścisku. Kiedy Arrancar z głośnym stęknięciem upadł kolanami na ziemię, Ichigo kopniakiem powalił go zupełnie, szybko siadając na nim okrakiem i przysuwając ostrze katany do jego gardła.- Ty idioto! To, że walczyłem z Ulquiorrą, nie oznacza, że go kocham, czy coś! Po prostu mnie wnerwił! A tak poza tym, to twoje słowa zabrzmiały, jakbym kiedykolwiek zaproponował ci bycie razem!  
–    Ja też ci tego nie proponowałem, dupku!  
–    Wiem o tym! Nie pamiętasz, że my po prostu...?!- Kurosaki urwał raptownie, wpatrując się w Grimmjowa. Także błękitnowłosy zamrugał jakby z zaskoczeniem, uspokajając się i jedynie patrząc na swojego chłopaka.  
–    Masz szczęście, że nie dokończyłeś tego zdania – burknął.  
–    Zamknij się!- warknął Ichigo, rumieniąc się intensywnie na twarzy.  
–    Hoo, czyżbyś się zawstydził?- zadrwił z niego Grimmjow.  
–    A ty niby nie?! Widzę po twojej minie, że co nieco sobie przypomniałeś!  
–    Hahah!- Grimmjow roześmiał się w wyraźnie perwersyjny sposób, nieoczekiwanie chwytając Kurosakiego w biodrach i szybkim ruchem odwracając ich pozycję, tak że teraz to on siedział okrakiem na Ichigo i przygwożdżał go do ziemi.- A tobie chyba jednak pamięć szwankuje, więc może przypomnę ci co nieco, hmm?   
–    Złaź ze mnie, ty cholerny, niewyżyty zboczeńcu!  
–    Kto tu niby jest zboczeńcem?- wymruczał groźnie Grimmjow, znacząco przesuwając kolanem między nogami Ichigo.- Coś mi się wydaje, że Mały Ichigo już zareagował na moją propozycję, więc nie uda ci się mnie oszukać. Heh!- Arrancar wstał z ziemi, ciągnąc za sobą Kurosakiego, tak że chłopak klęczał teraz tuż przed nim. Grimmjow zsunął swoje spodnie w dół i uśmiechnął się szeroko do pomarańczowowłosego.- Possij mi.  
–    Co?!- Ichigo spróbował się odsunąć, jednak Grimmjow natychmiast chwycił go za włosy, przytrzymując.  
–    Mówię, że masz mi possać.   
–    Sam sobie possij, ty pieprzony...- Ichigo chwycił swoją katanę, po czym z wrzaskiem zamachnął się na członka Grimmjowa, jednak Arrancar zareagował w samą porę, chwytając ostrze dłonią i wyrywając ją Ichigo. Odrzucił miecz na bok, po czym siłą przyciągnął do siebie głowę Kurosakiego.  
–    Odcięcie go byłoby twoim największym błędem w życiu – zawarczał.- A teraz przydaj się w końcu na coś i weź go do ust.  
–    Ty cholerny... aaah, proszę cię bardzo!- warknął Ichigo, po czym chwycił penisa Grimmjowa i wsunął go gwałtownie do ust. Kiedy zagłębił go mniej więcej do połowy, zacisnął na nim zęby, rozkoszując się wrzaskiem błękitnowłosego, który rozniósł się echem chwilę później.  
–    TY PIERDOLONY SKURWYSYNIE!- wrzasnął Grimmjow, niespodziewanie chwytając Ichigo za głowę i z całej siły ciskając nim o ziemię. Kurosaki stęknął głośno, jednak nie miał czasu by podnieść się choćby o milimetr, ponieważ Arrancar natychmiast dopadł go, rozrywając materiał jego shihakusho.- Zaraz zobaczymy, czy będzie ci się zbierać na takie zabawne żarciki!   
–    U-uspokój się, Grimmjow, nie chciałem tak mocno cię ugryźć!  
–    Tsk, lepiej porządnie się wypnij i rozluźnij, bo skończysz jak ostatnio!  
–    JEŻELI TAK SIĘ STANIE, TO PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE WIĘCEJ GO NIE UŻYJESZ!- wrzasnął Ichigo.  
–    Hah, zobaczymy, ofermo!  
–    Cholera!- syknął Ichigo.  
    Wiedział, że już jest za późno. Grimmjow wpadł we wściekłość, a co gorsza, był górą. Ponieważ przygwoździł go do ziemi i na dodatek cały czas go trzymał, Kurosaki nie miał możliwości uciec przy pomocy shunpo. Jego katana leżała kilka metrów dalej, a siła Arrancara zdawała się być wręcz przerażająca.  
    I pomyśleć, że Grimmjow w Espadzie był dopiero szósty...  
    Ichigo nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko się poddać.  
    A przynajmniej tak sobie tłumaczył, by poczuć się nieco pewniej.  
    Pomarańczowowłosy nie był w stanie widzieć dokładnie co robi Grimmjow, jako że Arrancar przycisnął jego głowę do ziemi. Tylko kątem oka mógł dostrzec, oraz usłyszeć, że mężczyzna splunął na swoją dłoń i śmiało wsunął palce między pośladki Ichigo.  
    Kurosaki jęknął głośno, odruchowo spinając się mocno. Grimmjow nie zwracał na to uwagi, nie miał zamiaru przerwać swojego zajęcia, wręcz przeciwnie – ignorując napięcie, wsunął środkowy palec głęboko we wnętrze chłopaka.  
–    Ach!- krzyknął Ichigo, jeszcze bardziej ściskając ścianki swojego odbytu. Zacisnął mocno zęby, starając się szybko rozluźnić, wiedząc że Arrancar nie ma zamiaru czekać, aż ten się przygotuje.  
–    No jak tam, wspomnienia wracają?- zaśmiał się Grimmjow.  
–    Pieprz się, dupku – stęknął Kurosaki.  
–    Siebie może i nie, ale ciebie – z wielką przyjemnością!  
    Ichigo zrozumiał, że szybko pożałuje swoich słów. Ostatkiem sił wziął głęboki oddech i rozluźnił się na tyle, by Grimmjow mógł wsunąć w niego kolejne palce. On sam tymczasem zacisnął dłonie na kępkach trawy, jakby to mogło pomóc mu w wytrzymaniu silnego, natarczywego nacisku.   
    Grimmjow nie tracił czasu na zabawy. Ledwie udawało mu się wsunąć w Ichigo trzy palce jednocześnie, jednak akurat na ten moment był zbyt niecierpliwy, by czekać aż jego chłopak rozluźni się na tyle, by mógł w niego wejść.   
    Walka może poczekać. Teraz miał inny priorytet.   
    Chwytając dłońmi biodra Kurosakiego, uniósł je delikatnie, by mieć lepszy dostęp do rejonu, którego pożądał. Roześmiał się cicho pod nosem, przysuwając do Ichigo. Kiedy czubek jego członka dotknął ciepłej, jakby delikatnie pulsującej dziurki, spojrzał na pomarańczowowłosego.  
–    Chyba nie będziesz płakał, truskaweczko?  
–    Zamknij mordę, rób co musisz i kończ!- warknął w odpowiedzi Kurosaki, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
    Grimmjow roześmiał się jedynie w odpowiedzi, po czym ochoczo posłuchał jego polecenia i wbił się w niego gwałtownie.  
    Ichigo nie udało się stłumić krzyku. Nie był wystarczająco nawilżony i ratował go tylko fakt, że Grimmjow był wiecznie nienasyconym dzikim zwierzem, który dobierał się do niego tak często, jak mógł, przez co Kurosaki nauczył się jak być bardziej wytrzymałym, szczególnie u dolnych partii ciała.  
    Arrancar wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, przymykając z rozkoszą oczy. Żałował odrobinę, że nie użył większej ilości śliny do nawilżenia odbytu Ichigo, ale szybko przestał o tym myśleć. Gorące i ciasne wnętrze Kurosakiego nie pozwalało mu na to.  
    Poruszył się z wolna, patrząc jak jego penis wysuwa się z ciała Ichigo, a następnie znów gładko wsuwa się do środka. Kątem oka widział, że Ichigo również spogląda w stronę ich złączonych ciał, choć miał z tym niemały problem.  
–    Mogłeś zabrać swoją komórkę, to bym to dla ciebie nagrał – zakpił.  
–    Z-zamknij się – wysapał Ichigo.  
    Grimmjow roześmiał się, przyspieszając ruchy bioder i nadając im jednocześnie większą siłę. Pozycja Ichigo najwyraźniej nie była dla niego wygodna, ponieważ chłopak usilnie zapierał się przedramionami i kolanami o ziemię.  
    Arrancar zagryzł mocno wargę, czując jak ścianki odbytu Kurosakiego zaciskają się na jego członku. Ponieważ dobrał się do niego zupełnie spontanicznie i pod wpływem nagłego pożądania, wiedział że długo nie wytrzyma.   
–    Ugh, przynajmniej w tym jesteś wystarczająco dobry – stęknął.  
–    Co powiedziałeś, ty draniu?!- warknął Ichigo, patrząc na niego ze złością.   
–    Że przynajmniej w dawaniu mi dupy nie jesteś do bani!- odparł Grimmjow, pochylając się nad nim i jednocześnie mocniej przygniatając go do ziemi.- Ulquiorra by mi pozazdrościł, gdyby wiedział, co traci.  
–    Skończ z tym Ulquiorrą, głupi zazdrośniku...!  
–    Nie jestem zazdrosny, idioto!  
    Grimmjow mocniej zacisnął dłonie na biodrach Ichigo, poruszając się w nim szybciej, niż do tej pory. Z drwiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach wsłuchiwał się w jęki swojego chłopaka. Satysfakcjonowały go one nie tylko przez to, że dzięki temu był świadkiem wyjątkowych zachowań Ichigo, których nie widział nikt poza nim, ale także dlatego, że zwyczajnie cieszył się – tak odrobinę – iż jest mu przyjemnie.  
    Choć, oczywiście, do tego drugiego nigdy by się nie przyznał.  
    Czując, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, Grimmjow uderzył lekko dłonią w lewy pośladek Ichigo. Chłopak krzyknął cicho z zaskoczenia, odruchowo zaciskając się mocniej na członku Arrancara. Błękitnowłosy stęknął głośno, dochodząc w nim i ostatnimi szybkimi ruchami spuszczając się w jego wnętrzu.  
    Ichigo dojście również nie zajęło zbyt wiele czasu. Choć zawstydzony i zażenowany, nie był w stanie nie chwycić własnego członka, by pozbyć się uciążliwego uczucia niespełnienia. Poruszając pospiesznie dłonią, doszedł krótko po Grimmjowie.  
    Arrancar z zadowoleniem wysunął się z niego,  podciągnął spodnie, po czym usiadł na ziemi obok Ichigo, wzdychając z rozkoszą.  
–    Takie walki też lubię – stwierdził.- Choć mógłbyś stawiać trochę więcej oporu.  
–    Taa, obiecuję, że następnym razem postawię jakąś barierę!- warknął Ichigo, podnosząc się ze stękiem, by doprowadzić się do porządku.- I tyle razy prosiłem cię, żebyś nie robił tego WE MNIE! Przez ciebie jestem cały brudny!  
–    Przymknij się – westchnął ciężko Grimmjow, kładąc się na ziemi i podpierając rękoma głowę.- Mógłbyś mi na koniec chociaż raz possać.  
–    Zapomnij!- krzyknął Kurosaki, rumieniąc się intensywnie.- W życiu tego nie zrobi, po tym, co... co przed chwilą robiliśmy – dokończył ciszej, ostrożnie siadając obok Grimmjowa i opierając się plecami o pień drzewa. Spojrzał na swojego chłopaka, który zamknął oczy, najwyraźniej gotów uciąć sobie drzemkę. Zdenerwowany, Ichigo wymierzył mu kopniaka w bok.  
–    Odbiło ci, idioto?!- warknął Grimmjow, ciskając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.- Jak chcesz powtórki, to proszę bardzo, tylko daj mi chwilę!  
–    A może byśmy się tak zamienili, co?- warknął z kolei Ichigo.  
–    Niedoczekanie twoje – prychnął Arrancar.- Lepiej bierz nogi za pas, bo za trzy minuty znowu dam ci nauczkę. I radzę ci się pospieszyć, bo mam zamiar użyć sonido.  
–    Dupek – burknął Kurosaki, wstając ostrożnie i poprawiając swoje shihakusho. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z lasu.- Będę na ciebie czekał, Grimmjow, tym razem w masce! Na pewno nie dobierzesz się do mojego tyłka po raz drugi!  
–    Hahah!- Grimmjow wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem.- Świetnie. W takim razie oczekuj przybycia prawdziwej pantery, truskaweczko!  
    Ichigo prychnął jedynie w odpowiedzi, rzucając w swojego chłopaka szyszką. Kiedy spostrzegł, że ten szykuje się do rzucenia na niego, użył shunpo, by mu umknąć. Grimmjow warknął jedynie z niezadowoleniem, znów układając się na ziemi, by odpocząć.  
    I tak za trzy minuty da mu kolejną nauczkę.  
  
  



End file.
